Stolen
by Never1Again
Summary: It is stolen. The crime has begun. Now to find the lost love and stone. Warning : FemNaru, Kiddnaping and AU.
1. The letter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I wish I did, but no.

Warning: Shoting, kidnaping and FEM naru!  
You have been warned!

Summery: It is stolen. The crime has happen. Now to find the lost love and the stone.

* * *

"Diamond tears is stolen" it says in

the newspapers today.

"No traces found after the thief"

haha ... we will now look at.  
I am a detective in the kinky-class(Get your mind out of the gutter!), I can find anything.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm 22 years old.

I Live in London. I have short black hair, my behind head (sp?) is similar to the drawback of a bird.

My phone rings " Sasuke" I say.

" You must come to 63 Great Russell street**(1)**, Instantly" says a voice.

"Diamond Tears, brother?" I ask. " mhm" says my brother.

The museum was closed.

Only police officers, scientists, and I.

" Found something?" I asked my brother, Itachi.

We looked the same only he had to marks between his eyes, and he had longer hair that he had in a ponitail.

"Nothing. Normal cameras would have shown anything, but... Nothing! The gouard was unconscious when we found them. No finger- or footprint to see. It was almost as if the thief flew."

It was very strange. I went around the room and see me around, but as my brother said, " nothing"

A week passed and we had nothing on this mysterious thief spring. I went out of my apartment, and sees something on my doormat.

A letter was there.

I take it up and look at it. " Sasuke Uchiha" was the only thing it stood on it.

I go in and sit on the couch. When I open the letter, a neckless the letter it stood

_" Sasuke Uchiha_

_If you continue the matter on diamond tears, will not only just you die, but many others also._

_The neckless you see is from one of the victims, who also is going to die if you continue the case."_

I looked at the neckless. It was a ying-yang neckless in gold. I was shocked. It was Naruto's !

Naruto was me best friend in secondary school. She was blond, with sea-blue eyes and light brown skin.

Sasuke known the neckless again because it was he who gave it to Naruto.

It was a birthday present.

* * *

**(1)** = 63 Great Russell street is a real street in london, it is the British museum ( I believe)

If there is wrongs in my spelling do please tell me!  
I'm soo sorry if my story sucks.

Oh, and yeah I love cliffhangers xP


	2. The Kills

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I had a lot to do. Like Homework, School, Friends, reading other fanfictions and other things.**

**Disclaim : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ( But i wish I did )**

* * *

She never knowed it, but I fell in love with her. But the day after her birthday, she disappeared. The room was a real disaster and looked as if someone had struggled.  
I was broken, but continued the life in hope that I would find her again.  
Now I finally know that she is alive.

I looked further on the lettter  
'I blah blah .. blah eliminate.. for me' Wait, eliminate, for me? I read again.

_"I have many enemis and want you to eliminate some for me."_

I could not kill someone? Could I ?

A little further down was it who I would eliminate :  
Konan, Tobi and Pein

Konan was a blue-headed and blue eyed nurse.  
Tobi was black-headed and had one eye. He Peins bodyguard.  
Pein had orange hair and grey the worlds richest guy and was leader for a group named "Akatsuki "  
All of the three were in Akatsuki.

I knew where everyone of them lived already.  
I looked at the clock, it was 11:56 pm, so I went to bed.  
Next day at 5:30 I awoke by the clock, I took some toast and took my guns in the belt that was around my stomach, which was hidden by me black jacket.

Walking down street about 6 am was only me, everyone seemed to be asleep.  
First to Konan, my hand were with one of my guns.  
' I'm only doing this for Naruto' I repeated the whole time.

He walked down the street to 29th street, here lived Konan.  
He opened the door, surprised it wasn't locked.  
Konan sat on a chair that was so low that he could just shot her in the neck ( Corny xP)  
He took up his pistol and indicted at her neck, and his palms suddenly started to sweat so it was a little harder to hold the pistol.  
Sasuke got the grip again and shot.  
Sasuke ran out, all that followed him was the shooting noise.

Next Tobi.

He lived in 21th street. Same as Konan, Tobi watched the tv, the chair was low her too.  
The same happened here too. Sasuke pulled off and ran to the next street.  
He had to hurry, the clock was ticking and it was slowy nearing 7am.

It was a fight against time.

Sasuke ran all he had to the 23 th street. He opened the door quietly, everything happen like again. Just that Pein watched tv, to suddenly look at me with his grey, empty eyes.  
I Pulled fast up my gun and shoot him in his chest, in his heart.

I ran home now. The clock was about 7.15am and I were afraid that people had seen me kill them.  
I walked to my living room and sat on my couch and watched Tv till I fell alseep with the news channel on.  
I awakened suddenly. " We have now 3 killed with no clues after the murder. Just that he used a M9 Beretta 9mm gun(1)" the news channel woman, Kurenai.  
"I have a gun like that" thought Sasuke.  
" the victoms of the murder was Konan Natima, Tob-" was the only thing the news lady could say before Sasuke shut down the tv.  
" I'm a murder" was the only thing Sasuke thought about.

Later same day.

I walked out my apartmen door, to suddenly see a letter.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Was the only thing that stood

_You were good to do what I said._

_If you want to meet your little friend, come to 1924 Print Baclays.(2)_

_She will be there to 12pm tonight._

_She's trusting you, Sasuke._

_No signature, and its computer wroten. Damn it! _Thought Sasuke  
I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8.15pm.  
I took the jewelry (Naruto's) and hurried out the door.

I ran all I could to 1924 Print baclays, it was already 8.45pm.

_Damn it took half an hour just to get her!  
The place itself looked like a storage place. It was high and dark._

Around me there were lots of abandoned stores.  
On the stores it was much graffiti in all colours.  
The storage lay in the end of the street.  
I walked slowy to the door of the storage.

Exacly as when I open the door, I were hit in the back of my head and went unconscious.

**TBC..**

* * *

(1) M9 Beretta 9mm gun was the best thing I could come up with. thou its a real gun.

(2) 1924 Print Baclays is a real street in London.

If you haven't figured it out already, this story is IN London.

**I will try to write within the two next weeks. not sure if I can but I will try.**


End file.
